


Crown Royal

by Sarangayye



Category: Welcome to the Royal Chronicles
Genre: Abuse, Graphic, Historical, I'MSORRY, Lord, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Royalty, firststory, mafia, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarangayye/pseuds/Sarangayye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy by the name of Sawyer Kurchel, has reached the age limit at staying at a town orphanage and is being released. With no where to go, and with no hope in sight, he sets off on a path. After time passes, the young adult meets the mysterious, Mr. Elijah Sterling. Can the two men get over their past struggles and find hope, together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Welcomed Us, is No More

_Running up the stairs, tripping upward on the last step, landing on my knees. I look down long enough to see my faded blue jeans ripped and stained with spots of red. I hear his loud footsteps, I have to get away. Fear is racing through my veins. I run into my room looking around frantically for something heavy to block my door. The desk. It’s perfect. With what little strength I have, I struggle pushing the desk to its resting spot. But just in time, the door knob starts to jiggle, followed by banging of fist on the door. “SAWYER!!! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KID!” I look around my room for an escape route, but I’m trapped… There are no windows. His banging gets louder. I start to get scared, knowing I don’t have much time left. I go in my small closet and shut the door. ‘He’s after me… because I want to get help… I need to get out.’ I think in my mind, while tears emerge from my eyes. I take out the home phone and dial the numbers I have written down on a small, ripped piece of paper. A woman answered “This is to Save A Child, how may I hel -“ I end the phone call. “YOU FUCKING BRAT, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU’RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!” I can’t do this anymore, I’ve never seen him this mad. ‘I’m going to die here. No. I can’t’ I redial the number. The same woman answers “This is to Save a Child, how may I help you?” The banging is replaced by the sound is his body banging against my door, each time ever so slowly moving the desk. “Hello? Is anyone there?” The woman asked again. I’m too scared to talk. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!” I wonder what my future holds now.  “Please answer me, are you in trouble?” I hear the woman speak again. With the phone shaking next to my ear, my lips barely spread apart, I manage to say a small yes. “Sweetie listen, I need to know where you are, can you tell me your address?” I start to panic “I.. I don’t know the address, I’m in my room. He’s trying to get me.” “Who is trying to get you?” As I was about to say, the desk in my room is now flipped on the side, leaving the door wide open. He has tiny sweat beads forming on his forehead, he’s looking around but has spotted my cracked closet. I back up as close as I can to the back of my closet, hoping that somehow he doesn’t find me. But I know better than that, he always finds me. I hear the muffled sounds of the woman on the phone as I hold it tightly in my fist across my chest. I hear his boots against the wooden floor, there is no doubt he is coming my way. My closet doors swing open. I hold my breath. What was once dark, is now bright. I look up, and he has pulled my clothes apart. He slowly forms a smile._

“Sawyer?! WAKE UP!” I shot straight up, sitting up in my bed grabbing my chest. I look over at my best friend, giving him a questioning look as to why he called my name.

“Dude, you were crying and mumbling in your sleep.”

I look around to see if anyone had noticed my little outburst, and with a relief no one else was in the other twenty-three beds.

“I’m so sorry Kristopher, I-I don’t know why I…. Why I get this way.”

Kristopher puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me apologetically, “No worries, but we’re late for breakfast. And I am starving!!!”

I nod my head in agreement.

After breakfast Kristopher and I make our way down the small farm the orphanage owns. It’s a daily trip for us, even if it is bone chilling cold outside. Neither of us speak a word to each other, but I don’t mind. It really is peaceful out here, and far way better than being cooped up in that orphanage all day.

“Did you bring Lil’ Bits carrots today?” Kristopher asked.

“Ha, of course I did! I think she would be a little upset at me if I didn’t.” Opening up the rickety barn door, we both step in and are immediately greeted by all seven of the animals.

“I heard that Peter is supposed to get adopted today, do you think the couple will follow through with it?” I asked Kris.

“I hope so, that kid is real sweet. He deserves to be happy. Just like you Sawyer.”

I stopped petting Lil’ Bit and looked over at him.

“You’re a good guy!” I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks, but quickly went back to petting the horse.

“Thank you.” I quickly reply. Hoping that my best friend didn’t notice anything.

After spending a majority of the morning in the barn talking and laughing about anything to everything, Kris and I started making our way back to the orphanage. I’m afraid to go back. Not because of the bullies but because today will be the last day I will ever be able to walk through the front doors again. Once a boy has turned eighteen years old, he is forced to leave the orphanage. It’s the rules, it’s how it’s always been. I’ve been at Shady Oaks Orphanage since I was eleven. I’ve seen many boys, or men now, that have left the orphanage. I wonder how life is for them. Where did they go? Are they happy? Deep in thought, Kristopher nudges me off the stone path.

“Hey!” I shouted, while smiling.

“What? You were just begging to be shoved.” Kris said while half laughing.

It gets quiet again as we continue walking. It just adds more pressure for what the future holds for me.

“Ya know Sawyer you are my best friend, right?” I look at him, smiling.

“I would hope I am, if not, I don’t why you decided to hang out with me for the past six years and waste your life.” We laugh it off.

“No but seriously, I’m going to miss you Sawyer. I’m not even sure what I’m going to do without you starting tomorrow.”

“Well you could start by making other friends.” I suggest.

“It’s not the same though. It will never be the same.” For the first time since I’ve known Kristopher Shields, I see tears emerging from his eyes. I stop in the path, followed by Kris and I lunge at him. Wrapping my arms around him and bury my face in between his shoulder and neck.

Opening the front door of the orphanage, Kris and I step inside together for the last time.

“Sawyer.” Ms. Bell called. She’s the head director of Shady Oaks.

“Hello Ms. Bell, how are you today?” Kristopher asked.

“I’m good Kris, thank you for asking. I need to speak to Sawyer alone in my office now. So, could you follow me this way?” Ms. Bell asked while turning and walking towards her office.

“I’ll meet you up in the room, okay?”

Kris nodded at me, “Meet you there, buddy.”

I step inside her office, taking a seat while she shut the door and followed her to her desk.

“Sawyer, you’re eighteen today.” I look down at the floor, noticing a lot of scratches on the hardwood.

“You know I don’t have a choice, Sawyer. If I could let you stay here, you know I would in a heartbeat but there is waiting list for kids who need to stay here. I only have so much room.”

I start to twiddle my thumbs while still looking at the floor, “I know, Ms. Bell.”

“You are a very smart, kind, young man. Do you know where you will stay, Sawyer?”

I look up, “Yes, I have distant relative who lives two towns over.”

I lied. I don’t know anyone. I don’t have anyone.

“That’s a huge relief! Alright, you only have about five hours left of daylight so you better get a move on. Don’t want your relatives staying up worrying about where you are. I wish you a bright future, Sawyer.” I put on a fake smile and walked out of her office.

I open the door up to the room, Kristopher looks over and smiles while laying on my bed. Soon to be someone else’s. I walk over and reach underneath my bed to grab my suitcase. It doesn’t take me long to finish packing. I didn’t have very much stuff. A week’s worth of clothes, a book, and three photos. One being my mom, the second being my big brother, and last photo of Kristopher and I. I thumb over that photo. Wondering what will happen to our friendship.

“So…uh… happy birthday Sawyer.” Kris said with handing over a small box wrapped in brown paper.

“I know it isn’t much bu-“

“Kristopher Shields! I enjoy everything that you have ever gotten me over the years. Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” I snap while unwrapping my gift.

Looking down, I gasp. “Kris this is gorgeous. Where did you even get this?!” I exclaimed while holding a bronze necklace, with a blood red circled stone encrusted in a bronze finish, to keep the stone in place.

“It was my grandmothers, she gave it to me before she passed away. I want you to have it.”

I look at Kris in the eyes, “Thank you so much, I love it Kristopher.” I whisper.

 “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Kris questioned, leaning against the front door frame.

I turn to face him, “Yes, mother.”

Rolling his eyes, “Call me that all you want, just want to make sure you’ll be taken care of. I know you don’t have anywhere to stay, Sawyer.”

I give a small smile. “I’ll find somewhere, don’t worry. Might be in a trashcan for a while but it works. Is this a goodbye now?”

Kris pushes off the frame and walks towards me, “I will never say goodbye. We will find each other again. Besides you’re my best friend and best friends never leave each other.” He said while ruffling up my short black hair, which is just barely long enough to cover my eyes.

“Be safe Sawyer.”

“You too, Kristopher.”

With no goodbyes, I walk off the porch and start my walking down a path. I look back and I still see Kris there. I wave and he waves back, closing the door of the orphanage between us. I look straight ahead again. I’ll probably never see this orphanage again. Nor Kris or Ms. Bell, or that kid who keeps eating mustard with every meal, or the ranch, my bed, that one squeaky floor board in the library. The tears are running down my cheeks now. Nothing. It’s just me now. Just me. I set my suitcase down. I can see every breath I take, bringing my hands to my mouth so I could blow warm air on them. The orphanage path is now a dead end, splitting into two paths. One going left. One going right. Looking down each path, both seemed the same. With only about three hours of daylight peeking through the gray clouds, I decided to go left. Grabbing a hold on my suitcase again, I start my down the path.


	2. The Smell of Peaches, is in the Air

Looking around, seeing how the night can bring people to life. Gun Barrel is the first town I’ve come across and so far it looks a little grungy, but it beats staying out in the woods. I pass through a late night flea market with a slight hope that I can scavenge a little food for tonight.

“Oi! I wouldn’t buy that piece of ginger even if were for a wee penny!” A lady exclaimed to the annoyed looking merchant.

I keep walking through the aisle.

“I wouldn’t try to make wine with those grapes, ma’ lady. It has been a hard year without any rain.” The bald man pursued to the extremely wealthy looking woman.

“I can tell you, I can make any type of wine with these grapes and it would taste absolutely divine! How dare you try to tell me otherwise!”

Quickly growing annoyed of that conversation, I walk past. I see a small fruit stand a couple merchants away, so decide to take my chances and make my way over. I stop, looking to see what the stand has to offer. Peaches, apples, oranges, cantaloupe, and many other delicious looking fruit. I pick up a peach, smelling it. My stomach makes it presence known by a soft grumble. I quickly try to hide my embarrassment by setting the peach down and looking away.

“You can have it.” I look up to see who has spoken.

“I can always get more.” A short woman wearing glasses stated with a smile, with small dimples.

“Umm.. Th-that’s okay, no thank you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! I have more in the back of my wagon.” She said while handing me the peach.

“Thank you..” I mumbled while taking it. I noticed her caramel hair in a braid leading down to chest. It matched her caramel glazed eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” I look down, unsure of what to say. It feels like eternity, just standing here awkwardly. Shifting my feet fixing to leave the stand.

“I’m Angelina Beck by the way.”

“Sawyer Kurchel” I said in response.

“Are you lost, perhaps?”

“Ah… no… Just city hopping for right now."

“How long do you plan to stay here in Gun Barrel?”

“I’m not exactly sure, I suppose it depends on what the city has to offer.” I said casually while taking a smile bite of the peach.

“Well, you know this city doesn’t have much but it certainly has entertainment at times.” Angelina laughed.

I gave her a questioning look. Ignoring my look, Angelina and I continue to pass time talking about her life growing up on a farm, and her friend name Joesph who apparently fell in love with some other friend but now hate each other, all while eating another peach. I think I could listen to her talk about anything, she talks about family and friends with love in each word. I envy her, slowly going into my own thought.

_“Boy, bring me a cold beer.” He demanded. I rushed over to icebox pulling out the beverage. In my rush back, I tripped over a piece of old, wooden floor board sticking up from the floor. Causing me to drop the beverage, landing just right for it to bust open. I hear the television go silent. I’m scared. Then, I hear him pushing in the foot rest back into the recliner. I get on my hands and knees. He walks over until he is in front of me. I keep my head down looking at the spilt mess on the floor. I know what’s about to happen and before I can stop it, the tears begin to awaken. He squats in front of me, jerking my face to meet him in the eyes. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Do you know what happens to little boys who make messes?” He asked calmly. I tried to shake my head but failed due to the grip on my face. He raised his hand, ready to make a swing. Just when he was about to make contact, he stops. Smiling, showing his yellow teeth. I shut my eyes tight again, waiting for another impact. But it doesn’t happen either. He stands back up, picking up the rest of the beer can and pouring the rest of its cold liquid on me then throwing the can at me. I quickly dodge it, but realized I regretted it immediately. I saw the fiery building up in his eyes. “I’m sorry!” I quickly said, hoping he believed me. He walked over to his small table in the living room, reached for his cigarette and came back. He squats back down, this time to jerk my arm to him. I look at him with tears freshly rolling down my cheeks. “This is what happens to naughty boys.” He took the lit end of the cigarette and let it burn deeply into my skin. He keeps doing it until there is nothing left but the bud. He backed me into a corner of the room until I was whimpering and crying, he just laughed at me and walked away, satisfied by my distress._

“Helllloooo…” Angelina said, getting my thoughts back into the present day.

“Ah. Sorry.” I whispered.

Being who Angelina is, she just brushed it off. For that, I was thankful that she wouldn’t push the subject.

“Man, for only being eleven o’clock at night, this place sure is dead.” I look around nodding my head in agreement.

I look back at Angelina, “Are you going to close up now?”

“Yeah, I doubt there are any more customers looking to buy fruit at this time of night.” I laugh a little at the statement.

Angelina looks at me with her caramel doe, wide eyes.

“I made you laugh. Finally after all this time, I made the great, Sawyer Kurchel do a little laugh!” I give her a soft smile.

“You don’t have any place to go.. do you Sawyer.”

I look around, avoid her eyes, “No, I do.”

“Then where do you need to go, I can drive you there, my horse and wagon are just in the stables.” I meet her eyes this time, studying the confidence in them.

“I don’t have a place to say.”

She scratches the back of her neck, “The farm life can be tough at times, especially with loading and unloading fifty pound fruit boxes every day. I could use somebody’s help here.”

“Are you offering me a job?” saying it with a little more hope in my voice than I would’ve liked.

“Well.. the pay isn’t really good, and you would have to stay the night here at the stand but-“ I stop her mid-sentence.

“I’ll take it.”

“You will?! Oh I can’t wait!!! We’ll get to see each other every day and annoy each other!” Angelina beamed. All I could do was smile. Maybe staying here does have its perks.

Angelina said she would be back around nine in the morning to open up the stand again. I gaze on the inside of the fruit stand.

‘This is where I’ll be staying for a while.’ I say out loud, while moving a few of the fruit boxes.

‘I could live next to fruit. I’m not complaining.’

The stand itself is set up in a storage barn, but instead of storage, it’s just merchants renting out a stall. It’s not a bad concept, I don’t think. Smart actually. Angelina said to just make myself at home, and I was welcome to use anything in here. I laid down empty crate racks on the concrete to be the base of my bed and to elevate me slightly off the floor. I then grabbed a few empty potato sacks and stuffed the inside with the packing material that was inside the fruit boxes to keep the fruit from being too damaged during transportation. I put it on top of the racks for cushion. I lay down, testing my new bed. Rolling over to my side, my necklace falls out from being tucked inside my shirt all day. Grabbing a hold of it, balling it into my fist. I miss Kristopher.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Angelina chirped.

I slowly sit up, rubbing my face. I must have accidentally fell asleep.

“I’m so sorry Angelina, I-I meant to have woken up earlier and have the stand open and ready to go. I guess I must have been tired. It won’t happen again.”

“Relax Sawyer, I’m not some mean old lady.”

Hearing that made me feel a little more better, but I still vow to have things ready to go before she gets here.

“Can you help me set up the stand and then unload more fruit boxes from the back of my wagon? Oh! Almost forget, can you take Breezy, my lovely horse, a bucket of water?”

“Yes ma’am!”

The morning went on with us laughing while putting up the best fruit for display. Occasionally, a few customers would stop by wanting to purchase the fruit. After taking a short break and eating half an orange, unloading the wagon was next. It was quite a bit of a walk back and forth from the stand and the wagon, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. Then stopping work to bring Breezy her fresh water along with a few apple slices I cut up for her. With that done, all that was left to do was to sell the fruit. This was probably my favorite part. Even though I didn’t talk much, I enjoyed the stories shared between people. It made me forget who I was at the moment, and I savored it. I ended the day with a nearby facility to wash the grime off and settled up in my bed with my favorite book. The days passed soon turned into weeks. So far, I’ve still kept my word on being ready to go before Angelina arrived.

“Angelina, can I ask you a question?” I asked while we both started putting the fruit on display.

She hummed in response.

“So, a while back you said this city had or has entertainment. What did you mean by that?” She smiles and still keeps stacking the fruit up to a pyramid.

“Ah, you know. Typical entertainment that every city has I’m sure. Except. Well I don’t know if it’s true.”

“If what’s true?” I stopped stacking fruit and looked at her.

“I’m not sure if it’s a legend or not, but I heard that a Prince lives here. And not just any ordinary Prince.” I scoff in disbelief.

“He’s said to be the long lost Mafia Prince. But like I said it could be just an old folk’s tale.”

“Wouldn’t people just know if he was real or not?”

“Well, no one knows what he looks like, where he is, what he’s doing or if he’s even alive. The man or should I say “King” of the mafia had a son a one point, bu-“

“You mean to tell me that people believe that one of the most dangerous men on earth, had a son?” I asked in a nonchalant tone.

“Yes, now shush. Let me finish. As I was saying, the King had a son. But one day while the King was off on business, another Mafia gang entered the territory. They killed his wife, but no one knows about the son. Some say the gang took the in revenge towards the King and took the little prince, others say that the gang had no mercy and killed him alongside his mother.” I stare at in disbelief.

Angelina stops stacking and looks at me.

“So that’s it?! No one knows the truth? You would think the King would know…”

“It’s hard to say what that man knows anymore. Ever since that day he’s kept to himself and has become crueler. But can you blame him?”

“First of all, the King has no business being crueler. These are real people with lives that matter. What happened to the King is a real shame, but doesn’t mean he should take it out on others! That’s not fair to the people! Someone should stand up to him!” I huffed.

Angelina stared at me, “Well that just ruffled your feathers didn’t it?”

“I-I’m sorry. Let’s just say I know how it feels to be the victim of someone.” I leave Angelina with that sentence, heading to the wagon to get more boxes.

The day went on like any other day, but my mind kept going back to the story. No one can just go missing, can they? I mean, yes it happens all the time. But this the Prince we’re talking. An heir. A human being. A man.

“Have a nice night Sawyer!” Angelina said while waving goodbye.

I wave back. Picking up the displayed fruit and moving the boxes back inside went by quicker than I thought. Before I knew it, it was already ten o’clock. After taking a quick shower I go to my bed, ready for a good nights rest. I stare up at the ceiling. Debating. Was the story true? Yes, the Mafia King is real but did he really have a family? Why would he risk his family alongside being the Mafia King? Did he not care? Shaking my head, deciding it was more than likely just a fake story. I rolled over switched a small lamp on, and grabbed my book once again. Reading the night away.


	3. The Illusions of Darkness

“Mum, please?! I want it!!” the small child pleaded.

“Johnathan dearest, you don’t need any more swords.” Anger flashed onto the child’s face.

“I NEED MORE THOUGH!!” He said stomping his feet, and crossing his arms.

I looked at the child, astonished by his attitude. That would have never been allowed at my home. Let alone at the Orphanage. The elder woman sighed in defeat.

“Okay dear… I will get the sword after we pay for this fruit.”

“NO! I want it now!” The woman looked over at the booth next to me containing the sword.

Her eyes examining the silver handmade merchandise. Looks to be about, easily, $300. Perhaps maybe even more.

“After I pay Johnathan.” She said as she went back to picking out fruit.

I look back to the child. Looking at his polished boots, finely woven cotton. The boy’s shirt was a deep blue button up with pearl white buttons.

‘He is definitely from a higher class.’ I think.

Making eye contact, the boy sticks out his tongue. His caretaker caught glimpse of his action and lightly smacked the back of his head.

“Johnathan Nathaniel!! You will not treat anyone with that sort of manor!! I am terribly sorry about his behavior. Here, I will take this basket of fruit.” He glared daggers at me while I totaled the fruit up. I couldn’t help but smirk knowing I just won the battle.

The day went on as normal, with the exception of not having Angelina to talk to. She needed to take care of few things on her ranch which left me in charge. Angelina and I have begun to become best friends in a way, I think. Going around town to eat restaurants, laughing at silly jokes, giving gifts to each other. That what’s friends do, right? It’s amazing how friendship develops overtime.

‘It’s hard to believe that I’ve been working for Angelina for six months now.’ I think to myself.

‘I didn’t actually think that I would start too really like living here. It’s not bad at all, most of the other merchants, of whom I met, are nice!’

There’s a nice elder couple running a dream catcher booth. A man named Erik, who paints wonderful landscape paintings. Linda, who is the stand right next to me, she sells homemade jewelry and some clothing. To the left of the stand is Chase, who is a blacksmith. I chuckle to myself.

‘If only Christopher could see me now..’

Looking at the clock, it read 8:27 P.M. I decide to close the fruit stand down early since there are only a few people left here. Packing the fruit up in the boxes and locking the doors, I decided to go out for a walk. Walking out of the building and onto a dirt pathway. Soon, the moon will be my only light. I look up admiring its beauty. The night isn’t scary itself, it’s the creatures that lurk in the night that are.

‘Maybe one day, I can go visit the moon.’ I think to myself.

I get a cool chill and wrap my arms around myself.

‘I should’ve brought a heavier jacket too.’

Kicking a pebble as I walk along. I hear a twig break. I instantly still myself. Almost too frozen in fear but I force my eyes to concentrate in the dark. Taking a couple steps forward and stop, I decide to brush it off and keep walking straight ahead. Rounding the curve of the path, I stop and look at the small lake. Admiring how the water is still and calm. Lit up by the light of the moon. It’s breath taking.

‘I’m going to have to tell Erik about this spot. I wonder how much he would charge me if I asked him to paint me this…’ I think.

Looking over I spot a big willow tree, the leaves slowly swaying alongside the wind. I go over and sit, my back leaning against the tree and look out onto the lake.

With my eyes closed, I imagined the ranch back at the orphanage. Giving Lil’ Bit her daily pat and treat. Sneaking out in the night for a short ride. No one knew about that. Not even Christopher. I imagine her hair moving in the upward and downward motion of our body. Listening to her hooves kiss the ground with each step. I smile and open my eyes. I still hear the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground. I frown instantly.

‘Someone’s coming.’ I pull my knees up to my chest and listen.

Slowly the sound becomes clearer. It’s not just one horse, but multiple. They sound like they’re right behind me. It’s silent. I hear nothing. I stop breathing. Slowly leaning over to peak over the side of the trunk. I see the outline of four horses. I quickly turn back around. Panic is starting to kick in. I peak around the side of trunk, this time to only see the darkness. I try to focus more in the darkness.

‘They’re gone?’ I question myself in my head.

I slowly stand up, turning to face the tree trunk. I look around both sides of the trunk again. Darkness. I start to walk back onto the path deciding that it was time to head back home. Every sound I hear now makes me jump a little. Still unsure of what I saw was real or not. Hearing the sound of a gunshot go off, I stumble and freeze. Another gunshot rings in the air. I look around for the source. And another. Another.

My head is saying ‘RUN!! GET OUT OF THERE!!’ but my body doesn’t follow action.

I want, no, need to know what is happening. I jog off the trail and into the sound of the gunshots. Coming up on an open area, I crouch behind a bush. Looking at the scene before me. I was right, there were four horses. Squinting I make out to be nine or ten men. There are a couple lifeless bodies lying on the ground. Unassumingly from the gunshots that rang out earlier.

“-Isn’t your territory!” I strain my ears to listen what the men are saying.

“You and your men wronged the Prince.”

My mouth hangs opens. A man threatened.

“Look around you, I have you surrounded. You think you can out do me? Don’t make me laugh. Hahaha. I can kill you, your friend, and your so called prince in a heartbeat.” A raspy voice said while lifting up his gun.

“That wouldn’t be very noble of you.” A man with a hood stepped forward, who also had a large dog following in his steps.

“You see, this is technically my territory you’re in, and I don’t like being threatened by someone who thinks they own the world. I gave you warnings. How many more of your men shall shed blood tonight?” The man holding the gun, stared wide eyed at the man.

He pulled the trigger.

The man dodged the bullet and the dog leaped into the air, aiming for the man with the gun. The other two men who were with the hooded man, brought out their guns and started firing towards the group of seven. What was a silent night, is now filled with the ringing of shots. The dog is on top of one of the seven, pinning him between the ground and his vicious teeth.

The dog bites the man on his arm, follows by the top of his head. His teeth leaving a blood trail from the right side of his head to the bottom of his chin. Screaming, the man managed to pull out a small silver knife that glistened in the sun. He tried to stab the dog, but it only came out to be deep cuts due to the struggle between the two. The dog has had the fulfillment of the man below him and has bit the man’s wrist. The man drops the knife in the grass from the pain. The two continue to fight. The hooded figure is walking over to his dog, but is quickly in a fight with the enemy leader.

The man aims his gun the hooded leader, with blood leaking out one corner of his lip. The hooded man gets in front of the man, both fighting for control of the gun. Struggling, both men fight for dominance. The hooded man kneed the other in the stomach, earning a grunt. In return the leader tries to shove the other but it doesn’t really work. The gun is pointed in all directions with random fire. One bullet hitting the tree I was leaning on. I fall back onto my bum, and scoot backwards, not really wanting to get shot. I tightly close my eyes and shake my head.

‘This has to be a dream. Wake up! WAKE UP!!’ I scream internally at myself.

I still hear the commotion. I open my eyes again and lay on the ground on my stomach. Now covered in dirt, I Crawl to the bush again, and look at the figures yet again. More gunshots fill the air. One followed by a yelp. I see the large dog stumble and fall on top of the man. The man attempts to get the dog off but fails. He tries again, this time succeeding. He stands up. I can see the blood running off his face, dripping onto the ground. His wrist looks like a mangled mess. Flesh hanging onto the bone. Crimson red staining his shirt.

The leader was headed to the animal, until the other leader tried to use the handle of the gun on his head. Dodging yet again, the hooded figure grabs his hands and twist causing the other to howl in pain. The two men tag team with fire, successfully taking three of the seven men down. One of the men aim for the enemy leader. The leader quickly notices and with struggle he kicks the hooded man back, and tries to aim at his attacker. The ringing from the shot is heard. The man grabbed his shoulder and ran towards cover, while his partner went into a firing haze.

The hooded figure looked back and saw his comrade covered in blood, leaning on the tree for support. He looked back to the enemy leader, this time letting out a low growl. He drew back his fist and hit the leader in the face, the impact making him fall to the ground. The hooded man looked back at his two men. Drawing out his gun, he fires at the enemies until he reaches his men.

“Sir. We can’t keep this up. We’ve already lost six men in the earlier fight, lost one man here and we have another injured.” One of his men stated while still firing behind a tree.

“I know what this means for you, sir. But we need to regather.” Looking around, the hooded figure nods.

“Out of respect, let us gather the bodies of our fallen men.”

“Yes, my lord.” The two men respond.

As the two men continue to fire shots they also aim to protect the hooded man. I stare wide eyed at the man from afar. With quick movements, the leader already by the lifeless body and lifting it over his shoulders. Reaching a horse, he gently tosses the body into the saddle. Grabbing a blanket, he covers the body. He whistles out towards his men. They stop firing and run towards their horses. The injured man had a little trouble getting on, but he still made it. First the two men rode off with the body followed by the hooded leader. The figures becoming closer by the second. I back up past the tree.

‘What do I do?! I can’t just get up, they’ll see me and probably kill me too!!’

My only thought of a plan was to hide behind this tree. Tears start to form. The first three horses fly past me, the tears are rolling down my cheeks now. ‘Where is the leader?’ I question. I look around the trunk, I don’t see him. But the other four men are leaving on foot, barely visible now. I turn back around. My eyes meeting horse legs, and I freeze instantly.

‘Do I dare look up?’ I slowly force my eyes up the horse’s legs, landing on the hooded man.

I just stare. He steps down from his horse and crouches in front of me. I try to scoot back into in the tree more and bring my legs up to myself. I can’t see his face, let alone any piece of skin. Everything is cloaked matching the darkness around. A gunshot is fired. The man ignores it. I can feel him staring into my soul. Suddenly he stands up, swings himself onto his horse. His hood shifts back to looking at me then he rode off into the darkness.

I wipe my tears and stare in disbelief.

‘He let me go? Just like that?’ I stand up wiping my hands on my old torn pants.

I look around.

‘I’m alone now.’

I walk out of the bushes and towards where the battle happened. Looking on the ground, I see blood spots everywhere. I gaze at a lifeless body. Dried blood stains his lips, crusting on the edges. He’s holding a gun. I reach down to touch it but stop. I look back at his body.

‘What was he fighting for?’ Something catches my eyes around his neck.

A gold necklace. I lift it up wiping the cooled blood off the symbol.

‘Looks like a pair of swords in the shape of X with a snake running through it.’ I drop the necklace back onto the lifeless body and take a step back.

‘He was part of a Mafia gang… I just witnessed a Mafia fight.’ I bring my hands to cover my eyes.

‘I’m such an idiot… That guy was studying my face so he could come back and kill me!! I watched everything happen! He wouldn’t want any witnesses!’ The tears threaten again.

A sound captures my thoughts. I look around. I hear it again. I walk again and find the source. It’s the large dog. I sit on my knees, hesitating on whether or not to touch the hurt animal. Whimpering, I still touch the dog. Examining my hand in the moon light, I see blood. I look down, stroking the animal more. Hoping the calm touch will help.

‘Do I help it?’ I question myself.

The dog lifts his head to look at me, but not long.

I shake my head, ‘No, he’ll probably die anyway. He’s too weak.'

I stand up, turning around to walk off. My feet won’t let me.

‘I must be crazy...’ I take off my light coat laying on the ground.

I try to pull on the animal onto my coat. With carefulness and time, finally the animal was lying still on top on jacket. I kneel down again to make sure the animal is still breathing. ‘He is, so far.’ I pick one sleeve of the jacket up and start pulling. Making my way back to the fruit stand.

After what seems like hours, I finally see the building in sight. Struggling to keep the door open and dragging the large animal inside, I collapse on the ground. Sweat rolling down my forehead into my eyes. I sigh. I stand up again to grab a bowl of water, rag, and what few bandages I had. I dip the rag into the water, slowly but surely the water turns red. It’s during this I actually notice the animals features.

‘He looks to be a wolf.’ I think to myself.

His fur is pitch black. Not a single strand of color on him. His paws are almost the size of my hands.

‘Such a beautiful creature.’ I stroke his fur a couple more times after putting on the bandages.

The white bandages are starting to turn a light pink. I lay down next to the wolf on the ground propping my head up, still stroking its fur. I hurt for the animal. I know what it’s like to be in pain.

‘No one might have ever been there for me, but doesn’t mean I can’t be there for them.’

I can feel my eyes drooping. My head slowly drops, nuzzling into the warmth of the animal. Darkness then takes over.


	4. Awakening of the Gem

“Wow Sawyer… I would say you were dreaming… but since I can see the dog physically..” Angelina said while petting the sleeping animal.

“So what are you going to do now? With the dog I mean.”

I think for a moment before answering.

“I really don’t know. The owner probably thinks he’s dead. Is it the right thing to do, to keep him?”

“Well I don’t see anything wrong with it, honestly. He needs you.” She said looking up at me.

I look down at the dog. He starts to whimper a little in his sleep.

Thinking yet again. ‘What is your story, creature? What have you seen in your life?’

“Well let’s get the day started, will you start unloading the boxes from the wagon?”

Bringing me out of my deep thought, I nod. Standing up, giving one last soft stroke to the animal’s fur. I walk over to the wagon, stacking two crates, and walk back to the stand. Making multiple trips back and forth. Giving Breezy the occasional pet on the neck with a sneak of a few treats for her.

Stacking the fruit took no time at all. Putting the last apple on top to form a pyramid. Walking to the back of the stand to, once again, check on the sleeping animal. Stroking his soft fur, I sit cross legged on the cemented floor.

“Angelina, can I ask you a personal question?” She hums in response, being too occupied with washing a few potatoes.

“Well I was wondering, how did you get started in this business? I mean you are a nice, beautiful, caring woman. You could be out exploring the world. Why are you here? I guess what I’m trying to say is, you could be anywhere enjoying life but you come here every day doing hard labor.”

I pause.

“I’m sorry Angelina…You don’t have to answer..”

She stops washing and looks at me. Smiling she looks down and back at me.

“I’m flattered Sawyer. Thank you very much. Yes, I could be out exploring. But I can’t leave.” She rubs the side of her arm, almost nervous like.

“My mother died while giving birth to me, and all I have left is my father. Lately, he’s been ill too.” I can see the smile that was once on her face leaving.

“He tells me all the time that I should go out and enjoy life. That he will be fine..” She pauses.

“But he is all I have left now. I can’t abandon him. What if something happens while I’m away? What if he gets hurt? What if it’s too late for me to say goodbye?”

Angelina doesn’t have a sad look. No. Instead, it’s a face that is full of loving concern.

‘What would it feel like to be loved like that?’ I think.

Both of us are silent. The only sound to be heard is the murmurs and shuffling of feet from people shopping. I get up from my spot and walk over to Angelina.

I put my hand on her shoulder, “You know, you have come to be one of my best friends. I will always be here for you. No matter what.”

Angelina stands up. Being shorter, she looks up slightly to meet my eyes.

“That means so much to me.. Can I hug you?” Without any consideration, I lurch forward, bending down a little to wrap my arms around her.

‘If this were someone else I would’ve objected.’

The hug was interrupted when an elder man cleared his throat. Quickly breaking apart.

“Ah I’m so sorry!! What can I help you with today, sir?” She asked back in her normal peppy tone.

“Yes, I would like a few vines of grapes.” The man said.

Watching Angelina look at the vines for perfection. I can’t help but to admire the way she can easily put away her emotions in a matter of seconds.

‘Bored.’ I think while flicking a rock around.

I look up seeing Angelina talking to the painter, Erik. Erik wears round glasses, with messy dark blond hair. He’s fairly tall, with lankiness.

‘Reminds me of a librarian.’ I think to myself.

Setting the rock down, I walk over to join the conversation.

“Hey Sawyer, how are you doing?” Erik asked.

“Good, the day is just going by really slow.”

“I understand that.”

“How is your painting business going, Erik?” Angelina questioned.

“Well, I’ve had better times. The business is hard to keep up with sometimes when you’re competing with other amazing artists.”

I look over to browse his work. Admiring his skill. There is a woman, with dark hair much like Angelina’s, walking in a forest. The painting next to it are rows and rows of blooming trees.

‘Very beautiful.’ I think.

“I know a beautiful place for a landscape painting.” Erik looks at me questioning.

“It’s off a dirt path on the south side.”

“Really? Is it sad to say that I haven’t had a chance to explore down there?” Erik chuckled.

I think back to last night and shiver a little.

“Well today is slow, you could go now. If you wanted.” Angelina said.

“Ah no no, I have to help you run the stand.” I come up with a quick excuse.

“Sawyer, you work all the time. You’ll just be sitting there playing with that rock again.” I look down.

“I’m not busy anyway, plus my son can watch over the stand while I’m gone.” Erik pointed out.

“W-well I guess we can.”

“Good, let me just grab some things and we can be on our way.” He said while walking off.

Angelina and I walk back to the stand.

“If you need me to stay, I will. Plus I really need to take care of the dog.” I state to Angelina while glancing over at the creature.

“Look around, nothing is really happening. Plus, we both know I am perfectly capable of taking care of an animal. Sawyer, consider it a day off.” I fake a smile and say my farewell to Angelina.

Grabbing my small leather bag, I walk to meet up with Erik.

Walking down the dirt path together, Erik starts to talk about his past.

“I’m originally from Erath City. I grew up with two older brothers and four younger sisters.” I stare at him in astonishment. 

He chuckles.

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘How could I put up with so many siblings?’ Well I’m going to tell you the truth, it wasn’t easy. There were times I wanted to push them into a creek.” We both laugh out loud at that.

“But I wouldn’t trade any of them for the world. They’re family, not matter how many times we might get on each other nerves.” Erik smiles.

“What about painting then?” I ask.

“Painting is just a natural gift I suppose.”

“Wow… I wish I had your talent.”

“I could teach you some tricks, if you wanted to learn.” I smile at the thought of getting paint all over myself.

“If you think I’m actually teachable.” Erik laughs, bumping into my shoulder.

I tense, but quickly hide it.

“Or course you are!”

We keep walking on the path, only about a half mile from the destination.

“So how about yourself? Have any siblings?” I shake my head no.

“I grew up only child.”

“Mmm I see.. I bet your parents spoiled you rotten then, huh?” My eyes look at the ground.

“I-I uh… I grew up in an orphanage actually.”

Erik stops walking as soon as the words left my mouth. I stop just ahead of him and turn back to look at him.

“I’m so sorry… I had no idea..”

He walks up to my side again. This time looking into my eyes.

I shake my head. “You can’t blame yourself for asking. You didn’t know.”

We start back up walking. Turning alongside a curve, I hear Erik gasp.

“Why haven’t you shown this to me earlier?!” he exclaimed while jogging up to the willow tree.

I chuckle to myself and go to follow him.

I glance over at the canvas Erik is working on.

“That really looks like the real thing. So much detail.” I complimented.

“Ah thank you, soon you will be able to do this too.” He said while painting a little grass, looking up, and painting a little more grass.

Repeating the process over and over. I don’t feel awkward with the silence between. Just more of a bothersome. I get up from the ground sitting next to Erik, slinging my leather bag over my shoulder. He doesn’t even seem to notice that I’ve moved. I clear my throat a little. Erik still didn’t take notice.

‘I hate to just walk off.’ I think to myself.

“Hey, I’m going to go look around.” I said softly.

“Alright, I won’t be much longer.” Erik replied undisturbed from his concentration.

I walk back onto the path. Walking a bit, admiring the sun kissing my skin. Feeling good, I stretch out my arms. Letting out a groan. I smile.

‘Not so scary in the daylight.’ I think.

Flashes of the late night event goes to my mind.

‘I could get a better look..’ I contemplate.

I shake my head.

‘It will only be for little while.’

While arguing with myself, I’ve seemed to reach the path to the scene. I stop.

“I must be crazy.” I scold at myself.

Taking a step onto the path I vowed I wouldn’t dare to step on again. Soon I push back a low hanging tree limb, revealing the open area that has blood stained on the ground. Walking closer, I notice the dead bodies again. I can see everything now. The man’s once glowing skin now pale. The dried blood cracking due to the wind and the sun beating down. I look at his face. A bullet entrance in the middle of his forehead with a single red stream going trailing down his face.

Eyes wide open ‘Why didn’t the hooded figure leave his bodies? Did he not want anyone to figure him out?’ Shaking my head I walk over to the next body.

‘Maybe he just cared for his men?’ I think again.

“Ha yeah right, he is involved with the mafia. Nothing good can come from that.” I answer my question out loud.

The next body was mangled up very badly. I shut my eyes, imagining the pain this man went through. Seeing the claw marks scar his body. I look at his face this time. Remembering his screaming, I decide that is enough for today. I turn to walk off but something catches my eye. Something glistening. I walk over. Looking down, I spot the shinning silver covered in blood. The knife that was meant to kill. I pick it up, examining it more carefully in my hands. Rubbing the crusted blood off.

‘I wonder if Chase can tell me who made the knife.’

I put the knife in my small leather bag. Deciding that it would be wise of me to head back to the path, I start walking. Leaving, hoping this time for good.

“There you are, I thought you might’ve actually left to go back to the stand.” I turn back to see Erik.

I stand still, waiting for him to catch up.

“Ah no, I just got sidetracked with all the beautiful scenery out here. Did you finish your painting?”

“I did!” He said, lifting up the semi dry canvas.

“That is gorgeous! Are you going to sell it?” I ask.

“I think so. Might be able to get a good chunk of change for it.” I look down.

‘I can ask how much.’

“Do you know how much you are wanting for it?” Erik looks at me.

“I’m not sure yet. Perhaps around $150.” I stare at him is disbelief.

‘There goes that one.’ I think to myself.

The rest of the walk seemed to pass by. Reaching the building, we walk in. Setting my bag down, I decide to sneak up to Angelina, giving her a mini heart attack when she turned around.

Touching her chest, “I didn’t expect you to be RIGHT THERE when I turned around.”

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“How did today go?” I quickly ask, walking over to check on the giant beast.

“It has been extremely slow. Probably just shut down earlier in a few minutes.” I nod in agreement.

Examining the animal for any obvious signs of pain.

“You ready to call it day?”

“Sure..” I replied.

Standing up, I walk over to the front of the stand again.

“Any customers today?” Out of curiosity, I ask.

“There were a few.” She giggles.

“Remember that man who came by yesterday wanting apples?”

“The one who had wife who was going to make an apple pie?”

“Yeap, well he came back again wanting more apples.” I give her a questioning look.

“Apparently his wife set the pie out to cool and the family house cat got into it. He said by the time he caught the cat, she had a pie trail all over the kitchen!” I chuckle at the image in my head.

“I have a few extra crate boxes in my wagon, I’m going to go get them.”

“Alright.”

I silently keep packing up the fruit. Hearing Erik scold his son, I look up. Uninterested, I look around spotting Chase walking back to his stand.

‘The knife!’

I quickly put down the cantaloupe I was holding and reach for my bag. Walking out of fruit stand I search for Chase. Looking inside his stand, I can see his craftsmanship more clearly. The wooden bow having a dark tint to it. I reach out to touch it.

‘Amazingly smooth.’

“Didn’t know you were into bows.” I jump back, stepping on his foot then turning around.

Unintentionally knocking the bow off the stand it was sitting on. I look down, still backing up.

“I am so sorry!!” I explain.

Smirking, Chase leans down to pick up the bow.

“Don’t worry about it.” Feeling bad, I look everywhere but at Chase.

I grip my shoulder bag a little tighter.

“Are you here to just admire my work, or did you actually need something?” I look at him.

My mouth opens but no words come out.

Working up courage again, “If you’re not busy, I was wondering I you could look at a knife for me.”

“I suppose I can.” He said as he nonchalantly walks off. 

I follow him, taking out the knife in the process. Turning around, he sees it in my hands and grabs it. Lifting it up in the light. Grabbing a white cloth, he wets it down with a strange liquid then goes over the knife.

“Where did you find this?” Chase asked, looking up sternly.

“I-I uh.. found it just off the r-road.” I stuttered.

He’s still staring at me, as if he’s wanting a different answer.

“I can tell you that whoever made this knife took time with each detail.”

“It’s quite actually a beautiful knife once it’s cleaned up.” He muttered to himself.

“The knife is only about four years old, judging by the metal.” He states while gripping the silver handle.

“Do you know what this sign means?” Chase questioned.

I look down at the knife. There is a cross, with a star, and a circle all intertwined together and stacked on top of each other. I shake my head no.

“This is a symbol that the Royals use.” I cough a little.

“So you d-don’t know who made it?”

“I do not, sadly. But if you do find the craftsman, please do introduce him to me.” He said, handing the knife back to me.

Quickly placing the knife back into my bag, I quietly thank him and give my apologies once more before leaving.

I walk back over to see Angelina packing away the last crate full of fruit.

“You’re quick..” I tell her.

“Well there was only a few crates left to pack.” She smiled.

I place my bag on a chair and go to lift the crates of fruit to put up for the night. With the last bit of fruit up, we both sit on top of the counter.

“Man, I’m calling it a night.” Angelina said with a yawn.

“I agree with you.”

Standing up, she yawns again and waves goodbye while walking out the door. After a quick shower, I go back to the stand and sit down next to the dog.

“What is your name?” I ask looking at the dog.

‘Silly. A dog can’t reply back.’ Shaking my head I grab my book that I’ve read hundreds of times.

_I awoke to the force of His hand over my mouth while he held me down with the other. He was a big guy and I was frozen with fear and intimidation. I absolutely could not move a muscle. My mother, a woman I had known all my life, was now holding my hand. Saying “It will be over soon.” It was the middle of the night; I was half asleep and thought I must be dreaming. Soon, it became evident I was not dreaming. I try kicking and wailing my arms around but nothing works. He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulders. I have tears now. He throws me on a bed and starts to tie my wrist. “Please no!! Please don’t do this!! I’m sorry!! Please!! I’m so sorry!!” I plead with a raspy voice. He has no emotion on his face. I start to panic even more. “Please!!! Ple-“ He jerks my chin so I’m forced to look at him. “Shut. Up.” And with quick force lets my chin go. He ties my ankles to the bed now. A few muffled sounds escape from my lips. He walks over to the closet and pulls something out. My eyes go wide. “No…. No… Please…” Hitting the bed with whip, he looks at me. “I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!” He brings the whip down again. Except this time, to my thigh. I tightly close my eyes. He strikes another. Than another and another. I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve been hit. My body burns with pain. I start to cry out, not caring if He hits me more. The whip stops. I crack open my eyes, blinking a few time to rid the tears. I look down and see what was once my clear skin, now scarred forever. Blood is rolling off my chest and thighs. “I didn’t want to do this. But you made me.” He says sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. “You made me do this.” He’s stands up and walks towards me. His face being lite by the moon. “YOU MADE ME DO THIS!” He grabs my wounded right thigh and squeezes, digging his nails into my skin in the process. I start to scream the harder he squeezes. “YOU MADE ME-“_

I wake up, drenched in sweat. I pull my knees up and start to cry harder.

‘Let them hear me.’ I think.

I feel a lick to the top of my hand and slowly look up. Meeting eyes emerald green eyes and a pink tongue. I hesitate for a moment but let go of my legs. The beast starts to lick my hands again. I move them away, feeling unsure. The animal looks me in the face once again. Feeling as if he can see straight to my soul. Giving one big lick to my cheek, I smile. Wrapping my arms around his furry neck. I soon spend the rest of the night brushing and petting the beast.


	5. The Wind is Picking Up

“I think you two are inseparable. Like two peanuts in a shell. You have only had him, for what, five- six weeks?” Angelina snickered.

I softly chuckle.

“Try more around almost a full two months. He has a name you know. You could try to use it.” Said while putting my hand on my hip.

She throws her head back and laughs.

“I know I know. Come here Cricket.”

The dog just stared.

“Just like your owner…. Have to be coaxed with food huh.”

I snort in response.

Angelina walked over to her jacket and pulled out a dog treat. Crickets eyes following her every move. Squatting down, she holds out the treat.

“Cricket come get this treat.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. In a blink of an eye, the friendly beast was snatching the treat from her hand and making his way back me. Smiling, I scratch Cricket behind the ear. Earning a slight tail wag.

 

While cutting up an apple to split with Breezy, I hear Angelina sighing, which captures my attention.

“Is something bothering you?” I ask.

“Well… no. Well… yes. No, sort of.”

I give her a look that says ‘Which is it already?’

“Today is father’s birthday.” She looks down at her half eaten sandwich.

“I really want to do something nice for him, but I have no ideas. Father really isn’t the typical man who wants a huge party with tons of people.” Looking at me now.

“But he deserves a little something, ya know?” I nod.

“Well… what do you normally do for his birthday?”

“Normally I just make him a small blackberry cobbler.” She said, having a slight blush of embarrassment.

“Could do a nice small meal, or get him a small gift.”

Her eyes light up.

“You think he might like that?” I smile and nod.

“Would you be willing to help me? I’m not the greatest cook, so to speak. But I can bake! You could come over and enjoy dinner too, could even play a few games! It will be a grand ol’ time. Oh please Sawyer… Pretty please…”

“Angelina… I really think I will be intruding on your family time…” I proceed to tell her.

“Nonsense! You are practically family! I might talk about you all time to father...” Twirling her brown hair with a finger. I start to cough.

“You what?!”

“You are my best friend… I don’t know what you expected!” I pinch my nose.

“Great… your father probably thinks I’m trying to hit on his daughter..” Angelina laughs and punches the side of my arm.

“No silly… So are you going to help me?” She places her hands on my shoulder, earning a slight a jump from me that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Ppplllleeeaaasseeee Sawyer.. You’re my only hope. If I have to get on my hands and knees I will.” I stare at her in disbelief.

“Saaawwwwyyyeerrr.” She starts to get on her knees. I hear a slight chuckle from a customer and look up.

“Can’t you find it somewhere in your heart to help me?” Tense as a board, she drags her hands down my legs.

Almost reaching the floor.

“Shhhhh… no…” I hiss out.

I can feel the panic starting to set in.

“Sawyer….Pppllleeeaasseee…..” This time more loudly, capturing the unwanted attention of a few more people.

“Angelina.” I look up.

‘Oh god… so many people…’ My face is red from embarrassment.

“You want me to suffer… You don’t love me..” Angelina said while lying on the hard ground.

I try to hide my face.

“Alright!!! I’ll help you!! Just please…. Get up..” She looks up, and it is then that I see the devilish look on her face.

‘What did I just get myself into?’ I wonder.

 

“Alright I’m going to go pick up a few ingredients for the birthday dinner, I need you to find my dad a gift.” Angelina told me, as she waved off goodbye.

“Wait!! I don’t know even know what your dad likes!” I try to stop her.

“Sawyer, he’s not that hard. You’re man too, just get him something that you would like.” And just like that, it was the end of that conversation.

I stare at her in disbelief as she walks off.

‘Well… I like books… Maybe a book by George Orwell.’ I shake that thought away.

‘How about…’

I place my hand on my chest and feel my necklace.

‘A necklace?’ I frown at that thought.

‘I’m not even normal… why would Angelina ask me to do this ridiculous request…” Sighing with annoyance, I walk over to Erik’s booth.

‘He’s normal, perhaps he’ll know.’

“Hey Sawyer!” Erik beamed.

Slight nervousness hit me.

“Hi Erik.” I awkwardly stand there. Scratching my arm.

“You look troubled.” I avoid making eye contact.

“I-I need your h-help with something…” I tried not to stutter.

“Sure! What do you need?”

“Ah well… you don’t have to if your busy or anything.” I protest.

“I already said I would help. What is it?”

“It’s A-Angelina’s dad’s birthday today, and I-I was wondering what kind of gift would be suitable to give him…” Feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Hmm well… it can’t be anything that involves the outdoors really. He gets heat strokes pretty easy, if in the right temperature.” Erik said. I raise an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

“You do know that her father has some mild case of Epilepsy, right? He’s slowly been going downhill for a while.” I shake my head no.

‘Why hasn’t she told me that?’ I question.

“He probably won’t want a fruit basket.” He chuckled.

“Socks are too cliché too.” He hums…

“Maybe he’s a jewelry type man? Think he has a lot of watches? Last year, I got my old man a watch case.”

I shift standing on my other foot and shrug.

Thinking, ‘I might have an idea.’

“What about a memory box?” I ask.

“Like to put pieces of paper in that say things?”

“Or anything. H-he could put anything that has meaning to him in it. Is it too… dumb?”

Erik smiles, “No! If he’s anything like Angelina. I think he will like it.”

 

“Have everything?”

I nod in response.

Setting my bag in my lap and petting Cricket beside me.

“Great!” Angelina steps onto the wagon and sits on the other side of Cricket.

She makes a soft clucking noise to tell Breezy to walk. Looking behind me, I see the building slowly fade away in the distance. I mentally smile and ruffle Crickets fur. The time actually flew by with both, Angelina and I, laughing at random stories shared. We start to come up on her family owned ranch and my jaw dropped.

“This is breathtaking.” Unaware of what I said out loud, and earning a chuckle from Angelina.

A white house sits on top of a small hill. Surrounded by bigger, deep green trees in the background. The tiny stable to the right. To the left of the house, rows upon rows of different fruit trees. Some already having fruit, others just starting to bloom. I stare in amazement. We reach the front of the house. Cricket jumps off of the wagon and goes around the house sniffing the ground. I almost call him back but decide he will be fine.

“Father should be out for another hour or so. He wanted to go visit an old friend.” I hum in response.

Taking a bag of groceries in hand, we head straight to the kitchen. Tossing my bag on the counter, I walk about the kitchen.

“Could you wash this lettuce off?” Angelina asked.

“Sure.”

I roll up my white stained sleeves and turn on the water. I look around the kitchen while washing. Noticing the homey felling it gives off. A window right in front the sink, giving the room plenty of bright light. Chicken wire on the cabinet doors. Milk cow tablespoons hanging on the wall. A candle giving off a cinnamon smell.

‘I could get used to this.’

“I’m going to go put up Breezy real quick and feed the animals, okay?”

“Alright.”

She walks out the front door, giving it a slight slam afterwards. I look through the window and see her walking towards the barn with Breezy by her side. I chuckle a little when I notice Cricket trailing right after. Nose still to the ground. I finish washing all the vegetables and start to cut them up. Putting them aside, I open a package of sirloins and properly season both sides. Hearing the door open and shut, I glance up.

“Well master chef, how did you learn how to cook?” Angelina walked over and questioned me.

I stay silent for a few minutes.

“I taught myself. My parents weren’t really the caring type, I suppose you could say.” I look over at Angelina.

I see her face trying to process what I said. Wanting to brighten up the mood I think of the same but different question.

“Why can’t you cook?” I ask Angelina.

Giving a big smile, showing her teeth. She clears he throat.

“Well, there was this one time when I tried to make egg in the basket. That was the biggest mistake. First of all, I didn’t use a nonstick pan. Then when I tried flipping it, the egg just stuck to the pan. The more force I tried to use to get it out, the more of the mess I made. Flung part of the on the counter, in the floor, even in my hair. It started to give off a burning smell, so I tried to add more butter. Well that just made it completely worse. And before it was all said and done, the fire alarm started going off due to all the smoke in the house.”

By the time the story was finished I had tears in my eyes from so much laughter.

 

Angelina set white plates and cups out on the wooden table. I grab the last of the cooked meal and set it down. Just as I set the last dish down, the door opens.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!” Angelina shouted and ran over to her father and gave him a hug.

Both smiling at each other. I slightly frown at the idea of not knowing that feeling. I quickly shake the thought away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Leading her father to the table, “Father, I want you to meet Mr. Sawyer Kurchel.”

Holding out his hand, I try to swiftly take it. But still end up jerking a little.

“Ah nice to finally have a face to the name.” I blush at the comment.

“Well I don’t know about you two, but I am starving. The food smells wonderful, and I’m not going to turn into an expired cockroach just waiting around.” Her father stated, and went took a seat at the table.

I try cover my cheeky grin from that statement. The night carried on with questions and small talk. It was a very pleasant way to spend the day.

“My goodness Sawyer, you are a glorious cook!”

“Hey! I helped too!” Angelina piped in.

Her father and I look at each other and laugh. I pick up the empty dishes and walk into the kitchen. Angelina and her father clean off the rest of the table, while I do dishes. With not that many to do, the dishes were done in no time. Wiping off my hands on my jeans, I look around for anything I missed. I see my bag and quickly grab it. Walking back into the dining room.

“S-sir.. I have a gift from Angelina.” Both of them look up at me.

“No, dad. It’s a gift from Sawyer.” Angelina smiles at me.

I feel my entire face go red.

‘Almost feel like I’m sweating.’ I swear at myself.

I reach inside my bag, and pull out a mahogany, hand crafted, dark wooded box with a glass lid that says ‘Memories will never fade.’ On it. I try not to shake while handing it to her father. Examining it, he walks over and puts his arm around me. I tense at the touch.

“Thank you so much, son.” My eyes go wide.

‘I-I’ve… what…’ My mind can’t process anything before the tears fill up in my eyes.

I look up at her father and for the first time, I see a genuine look of appreciation. I look down and wipe my eyes.

“Are you going to stay and play a few card games with us, Sawyer?” Angelina’s father asked.

“N-no sir. I should start heading back before it gets too dark.”

“That’s alright. I understand. I want to say thank you again for the thoughtful gift.” He said while shaking my hand goodbye.

“I will expect an upcoming visit soon.” He stated.

“Yes sir.”

Angelina and I walk out the door. Cricket comes up to us and sits down.

“Let me go get Breezy chained up again.”

“Ah that won’t be necessary. I can just walk.” She gives me a skeptical look.

“There’s still an hour left before dark. I’ll make it in time.”

“Are you sure? It really won’t take me long.” I chuckle.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Plus I have Cricket here to protect me.” I pet his the top of his head.

“If you say so…”

I turn to walk away.

“Sawyer!”

I look back around.

“Thank you so much for today. With your help especially. Your gift was amazing too. I think he loved it. I haven’t seen him smile that big in a long time.” Angelina softly smiled. I smile back.

“You’re welcome Angelina.” I turn back and walk off.

Making a kissing noise to get Crickets attention.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye!”

With goodbyes said, Cricket and I start to make our way back.

 

Walking down the peaceful path, I start to hum. Enjoying the end of the day, with Cricket. Chuckling as Cricket tries to catch a small junebug.

“We still have some time before it gets dark. I know there is a small creek nearby, shall we go?” I ask Cricket.

Looking up at me with his jet black eyes, he gives a bark in response.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” I smile.

Looking around, taking in the beauty of nature, we reach the creek in no time. I sit on a moss covered rock with my bag sitting in my lap, while Cricket goes off into the water. Looking up at me, I dip one hand into the water and flick it towards him. Cricket was quick with action. He turned around, showing his back end towards me and quickly digs in the water. Sending a majority of the water at me. Laughing, I slip out of my worn out shoes and take off my socks covered with holes, all while using one hand and using the other to splash back Cricket.

“You are so getting it.” I laugh while rolling up my jeans.

Setting my bag on the rock I walk into the water. The splash war continued long after we were both soaked from head to toe. Sitting in the water, I look up into the sky.

‘Relaxing.’ I believe.

Seeing the blues, purples, oranges and yellows of the sky come together to make a beautiful piece of art. I silently curse myself for not bringing my sketch book and pencils.

“Come on, let’s start heading back. Only have about fifteen minutes of walking left.” I tell Cricket, standing up and walking towards the side of the creek.

Sticking my socks inside my shoes, I pick up my shoes and bag.

“Cricket come on.” Running out of the water, and with a quick shake, we are both walking back towards the fruit stand.

Walking on the side of the path to avoid stepping on rocks, Cricket leads the way. There still is slight light from the darkness trying to take over. Suddenly Cricket stops in his tracks. I stop behind him. Shivering, I grip my bag tighter and touch Cricket’s back. He gave no reaction, too fixed on something or someone ahead. With a slight rustle of leaves I look up again.A covered body steps out from the side, only about twenty feet ahead. I silently jump. 

‘It’s Crickets owner… he’s come back!’

Cricket runs and jumps up in excitement for the man. I look around, making note of a quick escape when I need it. Hearing a slight chuckle from the man I look back. The hooded figure stops petting Cricket. Stepping forward, towards me. I feel my heart beat quicken. Unconsciously I take a step back, followed by another. I drop my shoes. The man is still walking towards me. 

‘He remembers me… I’m so dead…’

I stumble a little stepping backwards, hitting a tree. A little squeak escapes my mouth. I place my back against the tree and use my hands for support. The hooded man stops only a few feet away. I stare at the ground.

‘If it weren’t for the evening insects, I think he would be able to hear my heart beat.’ I think to myself. 

He takes two more steps forward and stops. I’m frozen, wishing I could just be invisible. My breathing sounds more ragged. I shut my eyes tightly. 

“Thank you.” The man said with a raspy yet strong voice. 

I physically flinch, not expecting his words. I slowly open my eyes, unsure of what he said. I bring my eyes to look at the figure before me. A shiver runs through my body. Hearing a slight noise, I freeze again.

‘Did he just laugh at me?’ I question myself. 

“Thank you for helping Cerberus.” I stare at him.

‘Now he’s talking to me?’

“Ah, I do believe you were calling him Cricket.” He slowly steps forward.

“I deeply owe you.” This time, with confidence hinting in his voice.

I shake my head no. The stranger only stands three feet in front of me now. 

“I won’t take no for an answer.” He states.

I shiver more, but at his words. I can feel his eyes boring into me, causing a blush to creep up on my cheeks. I look down.

“Here.”

He quickly moves his arms up to his hood. I jerk and stumble to the side, due to the sudden movement. He immediately pauses.

‘You idiot.’ I call myself in my head.

Pulling back his hood, he reveals his midnight kissed hair, sleeked back. Shinning from the slight light the moon is giving off. Taking note how his long bangs fall into his face, complementing him all the more. He has a stern look while untying his cloak. As if he is deep in thought. Sliding off the cloak and grabbing it with one hand, he holds it out in front of him. Making eye contact, I notice his deep gray eyes. They have a cold look, but deep down reveal have meaning. A look that could kill. I shudder a little and look down.

“This is all I have to offer right now. And don’t tell me no. I can see you shivering.”

‘I’m not cold. Just scared… of you...’ I think to myself. 

I reach out to grab to cloak but stop midway. Meeting his eyes again to see if there was a trick to be played next. He moves a little closer, to urge me to grab it.

‘Why am I doing this?’ I question and shakily grasp the cloak.

I look at it in my hands. The soft velvet against my skin. I look at it closely, noticing gold thread outlining it. I slip it on, tying it around my neck loosely. I force myself to look up again, this time, meeting a slight smirk on his face. He kneels down to pet Cerberus, earning a lick to the face. He stands up again.

“I do have some business to get back to, so I have to cut this meeting short. We will meet again. Would you please keep looking after Cerberus? Or Cricket I should say.”

I look at him, startled. All I could muster up in courage was to just nod yes slowly. 

He sighs.

“It seems that I’m going to have to owe you again.” He chuckles to himself and walks back into the way her came. 

‘Am I dreaming?’

I feel Cerberus lick my hand. Looking down, I feel a little smile waiting to come out. 

‘Wait until Angelina hears this..”


	6. Saving Innocence

_“Have a good day Sawyer!” My teacher said. I look back and smile at her. Pulling up my umbrella to cover my head, I walk away from the school. Walking for what seemed like hours, I finally reach the street of my house. I turned up to the house to find the doors and the windows boarded up. I couldn’t get into my own house and I had no idea what had gone on because no one had even bothered to contact the school to tell me. I fell to the moist ground in the back garden and bawled my eyes out. HE eventually turned up but HE was drunk as always. The day felt so long and it was just me and HIM. ‘I don’t know what to do.’ I think to myself. HE looks at me, throwing HIS now empty can into a bush. I immediately hush my sobs. Stumbling, HE walks over. “What are you crying about, you fucking baby.” HE sneered at me. Poison clear in his voice. “This is your fault! IT’S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!” HE screamed at me. I panic. HE kicks my legs, earning a cry from me. I crawl and try to run away. HE grabs my blond hair roughly, balling HIS hand in a fist. I grasp HIS strong hand with my tiny hands. “I’m sorry!” I start to cry out. “YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU DESRVE TO-“ HE suddenly stops midsentence. A grin forms on HIS face. The tears still fall from my face. The rain drenching HIM and I both. HE pushes me and I fall to the ground. “Don’t move.” HE growled. I just pull my knees up, hugging them tightly. I don’t know what HE’S going to do, and that scares me more. HE grabs a shovel and starts to dig a hole. The dirt pile grows and grows. With the dirt transforming to mud HE stops. Walking back over to me, he grabs my hair again. Dragging me to the freshly made hole. “Get in the hole!” HE demanded. I can’t control the sobs now. “Please… No…. Please don’t make me.” “GET IN THE HOLE, YOU FUCKING USELESS SHIT!” He shoves me toward the hole. “PLEASE DON-“ HIS fist meets my jaw, sending me into the hole. I bring my and to my mouth and wince to the pain. Blood coating my fingers. Crouching down, HE looks at me. “This is where you belong.” HE grabs the shovel once ag-_

I wake up to Cerberus licking my tears away. I shut my eyes once again. Bringing my arms around Cerberus, I tightly squeeze. Letting soft sobs escape between my lips. Cerberus not once backing away. Laying back down, Cerberus joins me. Curling up on my backside, he lays his head on my hip. I stroke his face, both falling asleep once again.

Rolling over, I cover my head under my pillow. Cerberus lightly snoring. I hear the city bell ringing, letting the people know the day is fixing to start.

I moan, ‘I don’t want to get up.’

Pushing the thought of going back to sleep again, I decide I better get up. I pull open the door of the stand. Cerberus trots past me and gives a stretch along with a shake. I smile.

‘I love it here.’

 

‘Stacking the fruit? Done. Water Breezy? Check. Sitting down with a book? Double check.’

I sit down with a book, finally waiting for the day to start.

“Still no signs of Mr. Mystery Man?” Angelina asked.

I continue reading my book, unfazed by the question.

“Aren’t you the least bit curious as to who it is? I mean… He just shows up randomly ask you to take care of his dog and three weeks later still hasn’t even made an appearance.”

I look up from my book. Closing it, I rest my chin on my hand.

“Angelina. He’s killed people. He’s part of the Mafia. Why would I want to get any more involved? I am extremely lucky as it is. He could’ve killed me out in those woods, if he wanted.” I shudder at the thought.

I see a smile start to peak on her face.

“What?” I frowned.

“Sawyer, if that man wanted you dead he would have done it a long time ago.”

I role my eyes.

“He obviously doesn’t see you as a threat.”

“Just because I saved his dog.” I snap back.

Shaking her head, Angelina walks over to me.

“No. Sometimes people can just tell the good in others.”

“So you’re implying he is a gift from God?” I snicker.

Angelina laughed.

“Have some faith in other people, Sawyer.”

Putting her hand on my shoulder, I get up, letting her hand fall off.

I look at her, “Thank you Angelina. I’m sorry I snapped at you a little.”

She smiled.

“It’s really okay. You deal with me all the time and that isn’t easy.” I chuckle.

“No, but you are my best friend.”

“Always best friends.”

Angelina holds her hand out, asking me to grab it with her eyes. I hesitantly grab her hand, earning a light squeeze from her. She lets go of my hand and walks back up front to hopefully get some people to buy fruit.

‘Secretly a con artist?’ I question myself. Chuckling under my breath, I walk over to help her.

 

“You ready for our fourth painting lesson?” Erik asked.

I look up and nod.

“How is that coming along?” Angelina asked.

“Not so good.” I mumbled.

“Aww Sawyer, give yourself some credit. Just give it a little time and you will get the hang of it."

I roll my eyes. Erik and Angelina laugh.

“How has your dad been?” Erik asked.

“Actually he has been doing really well. I think when Sawyer came down for his birthday he slipped him a potion to help him.” Angelina said, winking at me.

“Ha no, but he is doing so amazing. He’s always writing down on pieces a paper and putting them in that memory box you got him.”

“Really? He likes it that much?” I asked astonished.

“I’m pretty sure you made his day. You need to go back and visit him. I think he misses your company more than mine.” She frowns.

“Wow seems like you know just the right gifts, Sawyer. Next time, I’ll let you pick out something for my mother. For her last birthday I got her a lot decorative towels for her kitchen.”

We all laugh.

“Well you ready to go Sawyer? I was thinking we could go paint a landscape around my road for beginners.”

I nod. “Okay.”

I put the black cloak on, tying it around my neck.

“Cerberus.” I call out.

The big animal gets up from laying in the floor and walks over to me. I grab my bag full of art supplies and go back over to Erik.

“Ready.”

“Great, we might be awhile.” Erik said.

“Good, need to get Sawyer out and about anyway. Be good, both of you.” Angelina said waving us both off.

 

 “Alright, my lovely student. Let’s see how your painting skills are coming along, shall we?” Erik beamed.

Looking over my shoulder he sees my horrible excuse of a tree with grass looking like worms. He starts to laugh. Cerberus starts to whine and let his tongue out the side of his mouth.

‘Great now the dog is laughing too.’ I think.

I feel an embarrassed blush creeping on my face.

“You have talent, I can see it. Just need to let it come out.”

“It might as well be a baby doing this.” I said.

Ruffling my hair, Erik walked back to his painting of the tree. I look up into the sky.

‘Clouds look like cotton candy.’

I watch a flock a birds in the distance.

‘Be free.’

I take off the silly painting and put on a new canvas. Letting the paint brush do the talking. I imagine a sunset for the background. I grab an orange paint tube.

‘With some yellow and blue…. And purple.’ I think, grabbing all of those colors and putting the colors onto the canvas with strokes of my paintbrush.

A mountain with green pines growing all around.

“Wow that looks really great so far!” I jump, immediately losing my concentration.

“Oh… Um… T-thank you...”

“You are very welcome.” Erik smiled.

“It’s time to leave actually.” I look around and start to notice dusk is welcoming us.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I must have been concentrating on the painting...” I put down my paintbrush.

“It’s alright, next time I’ll keep better track of time.” Erik said.

I start to put away my paint tubes and clean off my brushes. I notice Erik looking around.

“You can go if you want.”

“No, I can wait for you.” Feeling rushed, I try to hurry with my packing.

I end up just tossing everything in my bag.

‘Fix it later.’

“Ready to go?”

I nod in response.

I grab both of my canvases and carry them in my arms. We both start walking back on the rocky road. I kick a rock to pass the time and to keep from it being awkward. Cerberus staying by my side as my protector.

“This is my street. I can walk you all the way back if you need me too.”

My eyes go big.

“N-no you don’t have to. It would be more trouble for you.”

“Well, then I’ll see you tomorrow!” I wave goodbye.

 

I’ve become used to walking in the dark, of course with Cerberus by my side.

‘My little angel.’ I think.

I pull the cloaks hood over my head.

‘I feel empowered. And silly.’ I chuckle and put it back down.

The road is fairly busy I noticed.

‘Everyone must be getting off from work.’

Wagons with people in them, some with food products inside, and others hauling hay off.

‘I haven’t thought about Kristopher in a while. How is he?’ I grab the necklace around my neck.

‘Is he well? Has he been in any trouble since I’ve left?’ I shake my head.

‘I don’t need to worry about him anymore.’

Feeling the breeze blowing against my blond hair, I shut my eyes. I can hear horses in the background, but I don’t bring myself to worry.

“I’m sorry for the late arrival.”

I jump and quickly turn around, dropping a canvas.

‘He came back!’ My head screams.

He bends down, his few strands of hair falling into his face. He picks up my canvas. I look at the canvas in my hands. Immediately I feel like crying.

“That’s a very good piece. It’s different.” He holds up my canvas, showing my grass worms.

I mentally bang my head against a tree. Multiple times.

“T-thank you...” I mumbled softly.

“You’re very welcome.” He said.

Cerberus goes up to him, asking for a belly rub from his owner. The stranger lets go of his horse and pets Cerberus. I look at the horse, noticing he too, is black as night.

‘He’s gorgeous’ I think.

The horse steps towards me, the man not even noticing. I hold out my hand and let the horse sniff. The horse brings his nose up my ear and blows. I smile, trying to cover up the small tickle I felt. Rubbing his head, I notice the stranger staring at me. My cheeks flush.

“I’m s-sorry.”

“What’s there to be sorry about?” He questioned me.

I look down. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders slightly.

“Are you heading back into town?” The man asked.

I look up, meeting his gray eyes. I can’t keep the shudder down.

‘Did he notice?’ I just nod.

“Me too. Do you mind if I walk with you?”

I look at his horse then back at him. I shake my head no. He walks towards me. I freeze. The black haired man takes the reins of his horse and starts to walk. I feel dumbstruck.

“Are you coming?” He asked.

I quickly move my feet to meet him. Walking side by side, except I’m about four feet to his left. I steal glances at him.

‘He’s tall. Very tall.’

He wears his black pants tucked inside his black boots. His black long sleeve shirt tucked into his pants.

‘Is he always this dark?’ I wonder.

We meet eyes. I quickly look forward.

‘Stupid…stupid…stupid…. He saw you....’ I scold.

The walking hasn’t been too bad. It’s actually been pleasant.

 

I can see the slight glow of city lights now. I think the man is enjoying the peaceful walk. I try to, but also keep a careful eye on him.

‘Just in case.’

Cerberus walks by my side. I pet his head.

‘Cerberus?’ I question.

“What does Cerberus mean?”

The man almost looked at me shocked. He quickly grabs his composure.

“Cerberus is a Latin form of Greek, Kerberos. It means ‘demon of the pit.’”

I look at Cerberus.

“Why did you name him that?”

He looks again like I’ve pulled a sword on him.

“Cerberus can quite the little demon when he chooses.” The man smirked.

The rest of the walk was kept in a comfortable silence. Walking into the city we stop at the corner of a street with the market on it. I take off the cloak and hand it to him.

“Ah thank you.”

I just nod.

‘Coward.” I think.

I scratch my arm a little. The man clears his throat.

“Would you mind watching Cerberus again?” He asked.

I nod yet again.

I start to turn around.

“Wait!” I instantly freeze.

I turn back to look at him.

“What is your name?” He asked.

‘Do I tell him?’

I hesitate.

“S-S-Sawyer… Sawyer Kurchel.” I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

“Sawyer.”

His deep voice said. It purred to the sound of my ears. I get the goose bumps and violently shudder. I see a smirk on his lips. He walks to me. He puts his cloak back around me. Tying it. I feel his fingers lightly touch my neck. I feel frozen. I look up.

‘He’s at least seven inches taller than me.’ I think.

He steps back. As if to admire his work. I blush and look down.

“I will be back again. Perhaps we could talk longer, Sawyer Kurchel.”

He swings back onto his horse and starts to gallop off. Another wave of shudders go through me.

‘Why me?’ I ask.


	7. Maybe Forgiving but Not Forgetting

                Hearing a strained and mucus filled cough, I look up worriedly.

“Please go home. You don’t look very well.” I plead.

Angelina’s droopy eyes look at me.

“I’m fine Sawyer, really. It’s December so of course I’m going to get a little cold.” Her voice sounding raspier with each word.

I look down.

“The stand will be fine. I doubt anyone comes anyway, the snow is starting to pick up the pace though...” I look to the side of the stand.

The evening colors that were once orange and purple are now welcoming the winter gray. Only a couple people are brave enough to battle the snow and wind to come to the market.

“You were crazy to even come out here… Surprised you didn’t get hurt...” I whispered the last sentence to myself.

“Angelina the weather is only going to get worse and your dad is going to worry the entire time, if he isn’t already.”

I see a guilty look on Angelina’s face.

“You’re right…”

I feel a little weight lift off my shoulders from worrying about her.

‘Maybe she needs to see a doctor?’ I try to push the thought out.

Wanting Angelina to be perfectly fine. Cerberus’s bark brings me back into focus. I jump a little. I rush over to Angelina and pull her away from the door.

“Don’t go outside, I’ll go get Breezy for you.”

She starts to cough, this time I see a little pain on her face. Cerberus licks her hand and tugs on her long sleeve shirt to follow him. I quickly put on my only jacket and slip on the cloak for extra warmth. The second I walk out the door my breath escapes me. Finding it a little difficult to breath out in the below freezing temperature. The wind goes against me with each step I take. I can’t look up hardly at all, but I still reach the stable.

 

‘She will be able to go home quicker without the wagon.’ I think.

The barn is extremely cold as well, but far way better than being in the weather outside. I start to have second thoughts.

‘Should I just make her stay here? What if her father gets worried about her? He wouldn’t know where she was at, it’s only a matter of time before he starts to come look for Angelina.’

I rub my face with my cold hands. Shivering a little.

‘What if she gets hurt while on the journey? No one would ever know…’

I continue to saddle up Breezy. Double checking to make sure the back cinch wasn’t too loose and the front cinch was correctly done. I slip off Breezy’s halter and put on the bridle. I open the barn door, barely wide enough for Breezy to go through. I couldn’t stop the shiver that went straight through my body. I walk back to the stand, this time being somewhat easier without the snow blowing in my face. I lead Breezy to the side of it hoping it might help keep some of the wind off of Breezy. Tying her off to a post, I open the stand door again. I noticed Angelina has shut the stand down leaving only a few crates of dried and canned fruit left to be put up.

“You can leave it, I’ll put it up when I get back.” I tell Angelina.

She slowly nods, closing her eyes.

That’s how I know she’s really sick.

‘Any other time she would have argued with me about her helping to put up things correctly.’ I confirm to myself.

I hold open her jacket for her. Slowly she slips each arm into place. Angelina just stands there. I frown slightly. I zip up her jacket as far as it could go. I grab her red scarf and wrap it around her neck and lower half of her face. Looking around, I find her gloves and slip them on her hands. I look down to meet her eyes but she still has them shut. I can feel myself starting to panic a little more.

‘Quit getting worked over about something small.’ I reassure myself.

I grab my bag and put it over my shoulder. Reaching in it, I grab a crocheted black toboggan. I slip it over Angelina’s head, making sure it covers her ears.

“What did you mean, ‘When you get back.’?” I look at her face again.

“I’m going to take you hom-“ She starts to cough again and this time with a runny nose to tag along.

“You’re my responsibility right now. Come on Cerberus.” I open and shut the stand door, making sure it was locked. I lead Angelina to Breezy and try my best to get her on with ease. I untie Breezy and start the miserable walk to Angelina’s ranch.

 

                With each step I’m praying that I made the right choice. The snow wasn’t too bad, just mainly the wind. The wind has a mean bite to it. I look my right to see Cerberus still walking strong, as if the wind nor snow flurries were bothering him. I look up to see Angelina. I notice her brown hair waving all around in the wind. She has her face hung down but I can still see the shades of pink and red on her cheeks and nose. I stop walking and Breezy stops with me. I can barely see Angelina’s breath in the air.

‘Still have about fifteen more minutes until we even reach her driveway.’

With little choice, I decide to take off my cloak. Immediately I want to put it back on, but I know this is for the best. I stumble a little walking over to the side of Angelina due to the wind. This catches Cerberus’s attention and he barks at me.

“What? I’ll be fine. It’s only for a little while.” I state.

I throw the cloak as best as I could around Angelina. Her eyes crack open slightly but quickly fall shut again. Brushing my blonde bangs out of my eyes, I jump a little to grab the cloaks hood and put it around Angelina’s face.

‘Keep her warm.’ I think.

Cerberus whines at me. I pet his head and smile. Not wanting to lose much more time I urge Breezy to keep moving. Each step grows harder and harder to take. I struggle to keep my breathing even. ‘Or to even breathe at all.’ I snort at myself.

 

                 I stop at the end of a road and look both ways. I shut my eyes trying to remember which turn it is to go to her ranch. The snow has picked up, covering my backside with a thin white layer. I can’t really control my teeth chattering.

The only thought on my mind is ‘Warmth.’

I wipe my running nose on my cotton jacket. Cerberus is starting to look like a white dog as well. I hear Cerberus do a low growl. My eyes shoot open. I tense and look towards what has his attention. If I could get goosebumps on top of goosebumps, I would certainly have them now. The wind getting more powerful with each gust, I struggle to even stand up straight. I see a blurry figure. I reach inside my bag and wrap my hand around the silver knife. I don’t know why, but I always keep it with me. Cerberus’s growling stops. I look at him, but still have my shaking hand around the knife, preparing for anything.

The figure on a horse is slowly becoming less blurry. Cerberus barks with a slight tail wag. Shaking off some of the snow that was on his back. I notice the familiar black horse and relax a little. Letting go of the knife, I wrap my arms around myself as tightly as possibly to keep the warmth from escaping me. The cloaked figure gets off his horse, the wind knocking back his hood. His black hair still sleeked back but the wind knocked a few strands loose. Walking up to me, he grabs my arms and jerks me towards him. I look up to meet his cold, stern gray eyes.

“ARE YOU CRAZY SAWYER?!” He said more as a statement than question.

I feel my lips shaking more uncontrollably now.

‘He remembered my name.’

I see in his face that instantly regretted his roughness. He lets my arm go, but neither of us make a move. I look down. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

‘Why am I crying?’  I think to myself.

I look back up at him. I see concern written on his face.

“What are you doing out here?” He questioned.

“A-Ang-Angelina ne-needs to g-get hom-me.” I struggle to say due to my teeth chatting.

He looks at Angelina. I notice how his cheeks are slightly pink, an unusual color on his pale skin. I see his eyebrows furrow in either confusion or anger. He looks at me again. Shaking his head, he takes off his own cloak yet again. Revealing his white long sleeve button up shirt. I take a step back and shake my head no.

“You need it.” I whisper, not sure if it was loud enough for him to even hear.

He takes a step forward, and puts his cloak around me.

‘It’s identical.’ I notice.

I look up again to meet his eyes.

“I told you, no one tells me ‘no.’” He stated.

 

            “Do you know where to go?” He asked, walking besides me.

“I-I don’t remember...” I feel ashamed.

He doesn’t show any expression.

“Where does the woman live?” He asked.

“A bi-big ranch, it h-has white f-fencing.”

“Okay.” He said and leads the way on foot with his horse.

It felt like eternity before we reached the driveway of Angelina’s ranch.

‘He must be freezing.’ I think to myself.

He keeps walking without any falter in his steps. I notice Cerberus walking by him, looking back every so often to check and make sure I’m still there. My feet start to drag in the three inches of snow after a while. Angelina’s house becoming more and more close. I close my eyes and keep walking. Trying to keep my mind off the cold. My hands are throbbing by now. I bring them up to my mouth to breath warm air on to them. I trust Breezy enough to follow. ‘If she feels like I do, I wouldn’t care.’ I state in my mind. I take another step, this time my left foot breaking through ice. I break my fall with my hands. I struggle to get up, I quickly look up to see Cerberus and his owner still walking forward. I feel the water in my shoe. The cold water starting numb my left leg. The ice under my left hand gives away. I bring my elbow down, due to reaction. I break the ice again. The entire left side of my body soaked with freezing water. I struggle to grab a hold of something.

Cerberus barks and I look up. I see Cerberus and him jogging over to me, the wind hardly making a difference. I’m standing in three foot deep water. He holds out his hand. I grab a hold of his hand without any thought. He pulled me out of the water with a heave. Losing his footing, he slips and we both go crashing down. I land on top of him. I open my eyes to see him already looking at me. My cheeks grow red with embarrassment. I stumble to get off of him, not wanting to get him anymore wet. I stand up with slight shake in my body and grab Breezy’s reins. He stands up and looks at me.

“Are you hurt?” He asked.

His voice reminding me of the last visit.

I shake my head no.

He grabs Breezy’s reins from my hands. He ushers me forward towards his horse. I feel the heaviness of the cloak from being wet.

“Get on.” He said.

I look at him and then at the ground.

“Don’t make me say it again.”

I met his eyes again and nod.

I attempt to get on his horse but fail. I try to wipe my wet, numb hands on my shirt. I put my left foot in the stirrup again, I grip the saddle horn with one hand the other hand grips the back of the saddle. I try with all my strength to get on top of the eighteen handed horse. Halfway up I feel him grab my leg and help me. I blush. Without a word, he grabs my reins and starts to lead Angelina and me to the house.

 

             He grabs Angelina and carries her to the front the door. Knocking, I see that Angelina’s father answered and let them both in. I cough a little.

‘Great.’ I mock myself.

I try to get off his horse but underestimate the height of the horse. My body still shivering, I land on my bottom. Shocked, I just sit there for a moment. I stand up again and dust off the snow as best as I could. I look up and see him standing by the head of his horse.

‘Is that a smirk?’

“Go in the house. I’ll go back in after I tend to the horses.” He said.

I nod in agreement.

Ready to be embraced by the warmth of the house. I step inside and I feel like I could melt. The heat feels amazing. Angelina’s dad steps in front and hugs me. I tense. He let’s go.

“Thank goodness you’re okay! I’ve laid out an old pair of clothes in the spare bedroom for you to change into.”

“Thank you.” I say softly.

I walk into the bedroom and see the pile of clothes. I gladly strip off my wet clothing, and put on the new, dry ones. I put my wet clothes in the bathroom. I stop in front of the mirror. I look down. I wiggle my toes in the gray socks. The cotton gray pants might look a little bad but I didn’t care. It felt soft against my skin. The black long sleeve cotton shirt was extra big. It came down a little past my thighs and revealed skin past my collarbone. I stretch out my arms and notice a small hole. I stick my thumb through it. Looking back in the mirror I notice my blond hair going in all directions. Water droplets sliding down my neck. I take a towel and head back into the room with everyone else.

 

                “Here take some hot honey tea.” Angelina’s father said.

“T-thank you sir.”

I take a small sip.

“No need to be formal Sawyer. You’re family.”

I lightly smile, feeling my insides warming up already.

“I’m going to take Angelina up to her bedroom, she would be far more comfortable and warmer in her bed."

I quickly set down my cup.

“I can help you sir.”

I walk over to Angelina’s sleeping body.

“Sawyer, if you want to call me something, call me dad please. Being called sir makes me feel much older than I already am. I’m going to go up and get her bed ready.”

I couldn’t help but smile as he walked up the stairs. I try to lift Angelina up. I take another deep breath. I lift her up, my arms already feeling like they could give away at any moment.

‘Please don’t let me drop her.’ I plead with myself.

I lift my foot to step onto the first step.

“Allow me.”

He grabs Angelina from me. I see a few small snowflakes on his eyelashes.

“T-Thank you.”

He just nods and walks up the stairs with ease.

I look out the window and see the snow really falling now.

‘Kind of relaxing once you actually look at it.’

I walk over to the door and poke my head out. Looking, I see Cerberus.

‘I don’t think he would mind…. I should probably ask Angelina’s father if Cerberus could come inside anyway.’

I start to make my way up the stairs. Almost to the door, I hear voices talking and stop, not really wanting to interrupt. I get closer to the door, leaning up against it.

“I can’t thank you enough. I am terribly sorry for the trouble my daughter has put you through, My Lord.”

‘My what?’

“Please don’t worry about it.”

“Is there any way I can repay you? I do believe, after all, you saved my daughter’s and Sawyer’s life.”

“I can reassure you that I do not need anything, sir.”

“My Lord, at least stay here until the weather passes. I know my home isn’t fit for a Prince, but I can try to make you feel as comfortable as possible.”

‘Prince? Prince who?’

“So it seems the weather is causing a bit of a havoc. I will stay until it eases for safe travel. Thank you for your generosity.”

“It’s no problem at all. If you don’t mind, I will start preparing dinner, My Lord.”

‘My Lord?’

My head hurts slightly. I hear footsteps walking towards the door. My feet won’t budge to make a run for it though.

“Ah one more thing before I forget.”

“My Lord?”

“I don’t want Mr. Kurchel to know who I am, just yet. I would like to keep the formality at a minimum, if you don’t mind.”

I feel my stomach drop.

“Oh not at all. Sawyer doesn’t know who you are, My Lord?”

“If he does, he hasn’t let on that he knows.”

I leave my spot and walk down the stairs. I sit on the couch.

‘What in the world… Who… Him? He’s the prince? The Mafia Prince? The Legend?’ I put my head in my heads. Slowly growing a headache.

 

                “What’s better to have other than homemade chicken soup?” Angelina’s dad beamed.

Bringing three bowls to the living room. Setting the two of the bowls down on the oak table and one on the floor by the fireplace with Cerberus. Immediately Cerberus digs into his meal. Humming, Angelina’s dad goes back into the kitchen. I scoot closer to the edge of the couch and grab one bowl.

“Mmmm…”

“Is it that good?” He asked.

I jump a little, unaware that he was in the room. Managing to spill a few drops of the hot soup onto my fingers. I hiss a little and look up.

‘There’s that sly smirk again…’

He walks over and sits by me on the couch. He looks at me. I quickly divert my eyes to my bowl soup.

‘Prince?’

He grabs the other bowl and starts to eat it. I go back to eating my soup. Thinking. Wondering. Questioning.

“Can I-I ask you a q-question?” I tried not shy away.

“Ask away.”

He finished his bowl and leaned back against the couch.

“W-what is… your name?” I hesitated.

He seemed to have been contemplating in his head what answer deemed best.

“My name is Elijah Sterling.” He replied with a husky voice.

I shiver at the sound.

“Are you cold?”

‘Is that another smirk?!’

I stare at him a little longer than I intended.

I shake my head no.

I stand up and take the three bowls to the kitchen. Helping wash the dirty dishes.

“Thank you for the delicious meal, Si-“

Angelina’s father looked at me.

“Dad…”

Earning a smile of approval.

“You are very welcome. Anytime you want to come over, just let me know.”

I try to hide the big smile on my face.

“Well. Dishes are done. I’ve had all the commotion my old heart can handle. I am going to retire for the night.”

“Goodnight S-….Dad...”

He ruffled my hair.

‘That is going to take some time to get used to.’

I walk back into the room where Elijah and Cerberus are. I notice Elijah has a leather book in his hand, reading it and Cerberus laying by the fireplace. I walk over and sit down by Cerberus. I run my hand through his thick black fur. I lay my head onto his side, earning a slimy lick to the cheek. I smile and continue petting Cerberus until a dreamless night washes over me.


	8. Hope? Maybe? Or Not?

Feeling a wet tongue on my face, I wake up.

“Good morning Cerberus.”

I smile while earning another lick to the face. Standing up I notice Elijah wasn’t on the couch, as last seen.

“Did he leave already?” I question.

I shiver noticing the fire is almost completely burnt out, I put another log inside the fireplace. Turning back, I decide to change clothes and head back into the bathroom.

‘Still a little damp, but that’s alright.’ I think to myself.

I slide on my cold jeans and shirt. Hardly wanting to walk due to the coldness shared between my clothes and skin. Glancing out the window I notice the snow has subdued to soft mist compared to yesterday’s blizzard. I notice how beautiful the blanket of snow lay across the ground.

‘If only I had my paints.’ I think.

I shake my head. Walking out of the bathroom I walk into the dining room.

“Not here.”

I peak my head into the kitchen.

“Nope.”

Cerberus walking behind me with each step. After peaking into a few more rooms I decide to give up.

“Guess Elijah left already.” I look over, speaking to Cerberus.

“I suppose we should check up on Breezy and make sure she’s alright before we head off, right?” I ask my loyal companion.

Walking over the front door entrance, I pull on my soaked boots and grab the black cloak. I look at it more closely.

‘I suppose I need to give this back eventually.’

I tie the cloak and walk out the door with Cerberus. Greeted by the cold bitten wind I can’t help think the wind is going right through my body. Quickly half jogging and half waddling I make it to the barn. I shut the barn door against the rough weather. Hearing a winy I look up.

 

I walk over and start to pet Breezy.

“Would you like a treat?” I ask as I rub her face.

With a shake a face I get an answer.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” I snicker.

Looking around I see a small sack filled with horse goodies. Grabbing two I walk over with my hand out. While petting Breezy more, Cerberus gets up from the small hay pile he was laying and walks towards me. Hearing a low growl, I look at Cerberus. Hearing the barn door start rattling, I hold my breath. Cerberus walks in front of me and towards the door. Ready to attack what is trying to get in. With a final pull the door is pulled free. The wind from outside blows my hair in all directions, covering my eyes. The door shut and I open my eyes slowly. I see the familiar black cloak and horse. Pulling back his hood I see Elijah’s gray piercing eyes looking me up and down.

“What are you doing out here, Sawyer? The weather still isn’t suitable for you to be out there.” He said leading his horse towards me.

I look down.

‘Did I disappoint him?’ I question myself.

“You should go inside while there is break, there is going to be another round of a blizzard coming soon.” He said while pulling off the saddle from his horse.

I don’t say anything. Elijah puts his saddle down and looks at me.

“Sawyer.”

This grabs my attention. Hearing him say my name, rolling off of his tongue. He leads his horse into the stall next to Breezy and latches it.

“Come on, let’s go inside.” He says while shaking his head.

I turn to walk off but I still notice I have the other treat in my hand. I quickly walk to his horse and give him the other treat. I walk back towards the door, looking at the small smirk on Elijah’s face.

 

I sit by the warm fire trying to get warmed up again. Cerberus curled up beside me with his head laying on my knee. I pet him softly, watching his eyes drift slowly to sleep. Hearing the sound of footsteps walking towards me, I look up.

“Drink this. It will help get you warmer faster.” Elijah said while holding out a cup with a dark brown liquid in it.

I take the cup.

“T-thank you.” I stuttered out from being nervous.

‘Nervous, why am I nervous?’

“You’re welcome.” he replied and went to sit on the corner of the couch.

Looking down at the cup, I enjoy the heat radiating onto my hands and face.

“Did you sleep well last night?” He questioned.

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. I nod.

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to be proper, Sawyer.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry.” I reply.

Elijah crosses one leg over the other and closes his eyes, seeming to enjoy the piece and quite for a little bit. Listening to the fire crackle and the clock tick slowly overtook my mind. However it didn’t last long. With the sound of footsteps, that sounded like jumping instead, made its way down the stairs. I smile. I didn’t have to think twice to know who it was that had a hop in their step.

“OOOOH SAWYER!!” Angelina shouted, reaching the bottom step.

I stand up and she walks towards.

“How can I thank you enough? If you hadn’t have made me come home, who knows what would have happened.” She pretended to weep and she hugged me.

I pat her back. I notice out of the corner of my eye, a look of curiosity is on Elijah’s face. Angelina pulls back from the hug.

“How are you? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick at all?” She asks, question after question.

“I’m fine Angelina, really.”

She grabs my face and tries to kiss my cheek. I pull back slightly. Angelina gives me her signature warm smile.

“And how is my precious Cerberus?” She cooed at the dog.

Rubbing his belly. I look at Elijah, his eyes following Angelina’s movements like a hawk. As if she’s going to attempt to do harm. Feeling uncomfortable, Elijah switches legs. This catches the eyes of Angelia and she freezes immediately.

“Oh my goodness. Where my manners, I’m so sorry for not introducing myself my-“

“That is quite alright. No need to be so haste on yourself.” Elijah interrupted.

Angelina stares, dumbstruck. Elijah’s grew of irritation when the sentence ended. He looks at me, almost with the look of apology written in his grey eyes. I can’t help but stare back, captivated by his language.

 

“Well I hate to rush off but there are a few things that I really need to get done around the house.” Angelina said and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

I look over at Elijah. Admiring his features.

“I don’t believe you will make it to your house tonight.” Elijah said, standing up looking out the window.

“The snow is piling up above my head in some places.” “Mr. Sterling?” I ask.

Elijah stopped and stared. I grow nervous by the second.

“Err.. I-I mean.. then that means you can’t go home either.” I blurt out.

My face turns red. Elijah looks at me with one eyebrow up. I look at him and look at the ground.

‘Why... why…’ I ask, mentally beating myself up.

“I suppose you’re right. When you can leave, then I will.” He said, looking outside again.

I feel my cheeks heat up.

“M-May I ask you a question?” I ask Elijah, still looking down.

“Yes.”

“What were y-you doing outside earlier?”

He walks away from the window and stands in front of me. I look up and start to panic.

“I.. You-You don’t have to answer. I’m so sorry for being in your business. It won’t happen again! I promise!”

“Don’t worry about it. I just had some unfinished business I needed to take care of.” He casually said.

“I-In this kind of weather?” I ask.

‘Quit asking questions! He’s going to get upset at you!’ I mentally tell myself.

“I’m afraid that it was just business that couldn’t simply wait.” Elijah said.

Looking at me, his black hair falls into part of his face. I decided to leave it at that and not question it anymore.

“I didn’t realize how much time passes when you’re doing housework.” Angelina says while walking into the room and sitting down on floor next to me.

“What time is it, Sawyer?”

I look at the clock but before I have a chance to speak, someone has beaten me to it.

“It’s three in the afternoon.” Elijah states.

“Oh my! I’m terribly sorry for letting time slip away and not making breakfast or lunch. How does a homemade beef stew sound?” Angelina asks, looking at both Elijah and I.

“Sounds good.” Elijah replied.

“I’ll help.” I say while standing up.

I notice Elijah looking at me.

‘Anything to give him space.’

 

“Well as much as I would love to take credit for this meal, I can’t. Sawyer was the cook of tonight’s meal.”

Elijah paused, “Thank you Sawyer, it was a very delicious stew."

I blush.

“You’re w-welcome.”

“If you gentleman will please excuse me, I’m going to take my father a bowl of stew.” Angelina said walking into the kitchen then back out with a hot steaming bowl. Walking to the stairs she pauses.

“Oh Sawyer, since you cooked the meal for tonight I’ll clean up the dishes.”

I look up at her and smile. Earning a smile back from her. After waiting several minutes for her to come back down, I decided that I would do the dishes to help her. I get up and take my dish into the kitchen. Hearing the sound of another chair being pushed back into place, I turn on the water to let it warm up.

“Let me help you.” Elijah stated, placing his empty bowl into the small sink.

“No thank you, it’s the least I can do for Angelina and her father for allowing me stay here for so long unexpectedly.” I simply reply.

I grab another bowl, grab a ladle full of stew in it and place it on the floor for Cerberus. Cerberus wags his tail all while eating it away. I grab the first dish but a hand on my shoulder freezes me.

“Sawyer, I’m going to do the dishes.” Elijah said and took the dish out of my hand and slowly started doing them all.

I stood there unsure of what to say or do.

‘Is he ever going to tell me the truth?’ I think.

‘How long is going to hid himself from me?’ I think again.

“All done. It’s already eight o’clock. Shall we go relax for a bit?” He asks but already walking out of the kitchen.

Cerberus and I follow. We both sit down at opposite ends of the couch. Cerberus lays his head on my feet. Elijah grabs a book and starts to read. Time passes.

‘Just ask him.’ I tell myself.

I look at the title of the book he's reading.

“19-1984 is a good book.” I say to him.

“Yes it is.” Shortly replied, without even looking up from the book.

I look at my hands laying in my lap.

“Do y-you like it?” I ask.

“Yes.” Elijah replied.

I cough a little.

‘You tried, right?’

Still nothing.

“Is something bothering you, Sawyer?”

I try to hide my jump.

“Ah.. uh.. no.. I’m sorry.”

Elijah shuts his book and looks at me.

“Are you sure?” He questioned.

“Y-Yes sir.”

He hums in response, still looking at me.

‘I can’t do it now.’ I quickly get up from the couch trying to avoid any other suspicion.

“I’m going to go ahead and go to bed. Goodnight Mr. Sterling.” I try to turn around and head towards the door as fast as I could.

“Sawyer.”

Hearing my name, I stop dead in my tracks.

“If you ever want to talk, I will listen. I look at him and smile politely." Elijah says.

“Thank you.” I whisper softly, unsure if he really heard me or not.

I try to walk as fast as I can. Cerberus walking behind into the guest bedroom as I shut the door. Both crawling up in bed I toss and turn until I grow restless and let my mind wonder.

‘What time it is.’

‘I wonder what his motive is.’

‘Is he actually the lost prince?’

‘Who is Elijah?’

 

_I tried not to wince as HE grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me like a rag-doll down the stairs into the basement. Roughly pushing me down the bottom half of the stairs I tumble down._

_“You think you’re Mr. Tough-Guy, don't you?”_

_I land with grunt, gasping for air. Pain is all my body can feel as of now, begging for no more. HE threw his head back and laughed as he stepped off of the last stair-step. I freeze, wishing to go unnoticed but fail._

_“ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU, BOY!” HE screamed._

_I don’t try to hide the tears anymore. I let out a soft whine as HE grabbed both of my wrist, still healing from the last destruction that had happened, and drug me across the cold, mildewed basement floor. Leaning against the cool wall, HE chains both of my wrist up above my head. Squatting down, HE roughly grabs my chin forcing me to look at him._

_“It’s all about you, isn’t it boy? ANSWER ME!”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I cried out._

_SMACK._

_My face turned right due to the sheer force of the slap by HIM. Tasting the familiar metallic taste in my mouth._

_“You disobeyed me, boy. Do you know what happens to little boys who try to tell lies? DO YOU!” He screamed as I felt his spit hit my face._

_I continue to look to the right. As if I were frozen. HE stands back up and walks towards a table. Heart racing, I try not to think about what is about to happen. If I will even have a future after tonight. HE strolls back over and without any warming pain shoots through my leg, up my spine. Leaving me breathless, the pain was unlike anything that was yet to come. I feel another blow, this time to my ribs. I gasp for air._

_“BOY! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!” HE states._

_Tears run down my face. Again, another blow. “_

_YOU.”_

_Again._

_“USELESS.”_

_And again._

_“PIECE OF.”_

_And again._

_“SHIT.”_

_My body screams at me to do something but I know it would be useless. I feel my eyelids grow heavy, but still anticipating for the next hit. I let darkness take over, wishing to never to never wake up from the sweet escape._

**Author's Note:**

> *Authors Note: If anyone has any ideas or questions/comments please don't be afraid to ask/tell. Thank you!!!  
> Also... don't be afraid to message me to just chat!


End file.
